A Chosen Princess
by rachel.seo
Summary: Hinata, gadis 17 tahun yang merupakan anak satu-satunya Raja Konoha, Raja Hiashi. Ia hidup dengan segala kemewahan menjadi seorang putri kerajaan. Gaun indah, perhiasan mahal, makanan enak. Ia selalu dimanjain semua orang di kerajaaan, terutama ayah dan penjaga pribadinya, Naruto. Ia tidak mengenal kelaparan, kekurangan, penderitaan. Sampai hari itu… semuanya musnah. EP 1 PROLOG!


**"A Choosen Princess"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary:

Hinata, gadis 17 tahun yang merupakan anak satu-satunya Raja Konoha, Raja Hiashi. Ia hidup dengan segala kemewahan menjadi seorang putri kerajaan. Gaun indah, perhiasan mahal, makanan enak. Ia selalu dimanjain oleh semua orang di kerajaaan, terutama ayah dan penjaga pribadinya, Naruto. Ia tidak mengenal kelaparan, kekurangan, penderitaan. Sampai hari itu… semuanya musnah.

.

.

.

.

 **Episode 1**

 **.**

"Sebentar! Aku masih bingung mau memilih gaun yang mana, tunggu sebentar!"

"Tuan putri, acara ulang tahun kerajaan sudah dimulai 15 menit yang lalu. Raja Hiashi sudah sedang memberikan pidato. Sebentar lagi sudah saatnya tuan putri untuk menyapa rakyat," sahut Naruto, penjaga pribadi si 'Tuan Putri'.

"Naruto-kun! Jika kamu cerewet terus, aku tidak bisa berpikir! Tenang sebentar!" balas si 'Tuan Putri' yang tidak lain adalah pemilik rambut indigo panjang dan mata putih indah layaknya diamond, Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto hanya terdiam menyikapi kelakuan tuan putri Hinata. 'Sesuai dugaan,' batin pemuda berambut pirang ini.

Di sisi lain, Hinata tengah sibuk memilih antara sebuah gaun berwarna putih keunguan atau gaun lainnya yang berwarna merah muda keunguan.

"Naruto-kun, bagusan yang mana?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto sambil menunjuk kedua gaun tersebut.

Naruto yang sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan itu hanya menghela napas sambil menjawab, "Apa saja yang dikenakan tuan putri pasti bagus."

Hinata cemberut. "Yang serius! Hari ini hari penting bagiku! Aku harus tampil lebih baik dari biasanya!"

"Semuanya bagus, anakku," kata Raja Hiashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Raja!" sahut Naruto dan beberapa pengawal kerajaan sambil menunduk tanda memberi hormat kepada raja Hiashi.

"Oh, Naruto. Kau masih di sini?" kata Raja kepada Naruto.

"Iya, Raja. Soalnya tuan putri daritadi tidak bisa menentukan gaun apa yang harus ia kena―"

BUKKK

"Soalnya kau tidak membantuku memilih!" kata Hinata yang baru saja melempar sisirnya tepat di kepala Naruto. HEADSHOT.

"Tch.. Sudah kubilang semuanya bagus, tuan putri!" sahut Naruto setengah teriak sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban penganiyaan.

"Jawabanmu tidak pernah berubah! Kau bahkan tidak tau kan gaun apa yang kumaksud."

"…" Naruto terdiam. Hinata menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan seolah Naruto sudah kalah adu mulut. Naruto lalu melihat Raja Hiashi dengan ekor matanya sambil sembari mengedip-edip mata kanannya. Raja Hiashi yang melihat kelakuan Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Sudah, sudah. Sampai kapan kalian mau bertengkar. Kalian sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, bukan? Terutama kamu, Hinata. Kamu adalah tuan putri kebanggaan kerajaan kita. Tunjukkanlah sikap yang baik. Kamu sudah 17 tahun hari ini," kata Raja Hiashi sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Oh iya! Kenapa ayah disini? Jangan-jangan, pidatonya?" kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan perayaan ulang tahun kerajaan yang tepat dengan tanggal lahirnya. Ia sudah berdandan sejak 2 jam yang lalu agar bisa tampil cantik saat menyapa ribuan rakyat kerajaannya.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, acaranya sudah selesai," jawab Raja Hiashi santai.

"Ehhh.. kenapa tidak menungguku?" tanya Hinata kecewa. Padahal dia sudah menantikan acara ini sejak kemarin. Dikarenakan hari ulang tahunnya tahun ini bertepatan dengan perayaan ulang tahun kerajaan yang ke-10, ia ingin sekali-sekali menyapa rakyatnya. Belum lagi Hinata sudah 17 tahun, sudah cukup dewasa. Ia sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan di luar kerajaan karena ayahnya tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk keluar dari kerajaan. 'Tch, ayah curang,' batin Hinata.

"Naruto, kamu sudah boleh pergi. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tiba di kerajaan, aku melihat kudanya di halaman latihan panah.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Raja. Saya permisi dulu," kata Naruto lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sasuke-san sudah tiba, ayah?" Hinata ikut penasaran. Ia tidak begitu dekat dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Yang ia ketahui, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu ialah teman dekat Naruto yang keduanya sama-sama berlatih bela diri di bawah bimbingan Kakashi-sensei. Keduanya ialah murid yang sangat hebat dan hal itu diakui oleh master Kakashi.

"Iya, Hinata. Sudah 3 minggu sejak kunjungan terakhir Sasuke. Kamu juga harus menyapanya," kata Hiashi pada Hinata. Ia tau hubungan antara Hinata terhadap Sasuke tidak begitu bagus. Mereka hampir tidak pernah berbicara.

"Nanti saja. Kau tau, ayah? Sasuke-san sedikit menakutkan," bisik Hinata pada Hiashi sambil mengecek sekeliling, memastikan bahwa perkataannya tersebut tidak didengar siapapun.

"Hahaha.. Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya saja, Hinata," kata Hiashi sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hinata. Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia menunduk kepalanya, terdiam sejenak, lalu menaikkan kepalanya lagi.

"Maaf ayah, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," kata Hinata dengan wajah bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, anakku. Sana, temui Naruto dan Sasuke. Ayah harus menyapa tamu yang datang."

"Baik, ayah!" jawab Hinata sambil memeluk ayahnya lalu keluar berlari menuju lokasi Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

"Oh, kau rupanya, Naruto. Darimana saja kau?" sahut Sasuke yang sedang berlatih memanah di halaman latihan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu padaku kalau kau akan datang?" kata Naruto sambil mengambil panah miliknya lalu berjalan ke samping Sasuke.

"Tch.. Kau tidak berubah, masih saja manja, " sindir Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hehh.. Apa kau bilang?" kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan panahnya ke arah Sasuke. Semua orang tau bahwa keakuratan panah Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa diragukan. Sekali panahnya dilepas, sasarannya pasti kena.

Sasuke santai saja saat panah Naruto diarahkan padanya. Sekali Naruto melepaskan panahnya, panah itu bisa saja menembus tulang tengkoraknya. Tapi..

"Tch.. Kelakuanmu juga belum berubah. Aku tau kau tidak akan melepaskan panah itu," kata Sasuke santai sambil meneruskan latihan memanahnya.

"Hehehehe.. Mana mungkin aku memanahmu, kau teman baikku," sahut Naruto sambil cekikikan sendiri. Sasuke hanya menghela napas, "Kalau kau begitu terus, kau tidak akan mempunyai pasangan seumur hidupmu. Bersikaplah dengan lebih dewasa."

"Tch, lihat dulu dirimu sendiri. Kau sendiri selalu dikelilingin oleh laki-laki dan kuda," balas Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kuda hitam Sasuke.

"Sudah lama kita tidak balapan, bawa kudamu ke sini," sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hahahahha… Baik, tapi jangan kira kau bisa menang melawanku," kata Naruto sambil cekikikan tidak jelas.

"Itu kalimatku," kaa Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Dan keduanya pun melanjutkan lati―reunian mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tiba di halaman latihan. Ia melihat Naruto yang sedang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas karena kalah balapan kuda dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya saat sudah mendekati garis finish, kuda Sasuke hampir menendang kuda Naruto, akibatnya Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh.

'Dia selalu begitu di saat Sasuke datang. Sepertinya kalau dia sakit, kedatangan Sasuke bisa langsung menyembuhkannya. Dasar baka-Naruto homo,' batin Hinata sambil cemberut.

Hinata kemudian memalingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke yang *sedikit* tersenyum gara-gara tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto. "Dia juga sama saja. Sedekat itukah mereka?" gumam Hinata pelan.

"Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil."

Suara dari sebelah Hinata mengagetkan dirinya. Terlihat sosok pemuda sekitar 35 tahun dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai. Kulitnya putih, badannya tinggi namun ia sedikit kekurusan.

"Maaf, siapa ya?" kata Hinata pelan kepada sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Oh, maafkan kelancangan saya. Saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya. Nama saya Orochimaru, saya pengawal Tuan Muda Uchiha," kata pemuda bernama Orochimaru itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Orochimaru-san mengenal saya?" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu, tuan putri. Semua orang kerajaan mengenal anda," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Benarkah?' batin Hinata.

Hinata memang adalah seorang tuan putri kerajaan. Tapi dia sendiri merasa tidak aktif dalam kerajaan. Sejak kecil, semua perhatian terpusat padanya, segala yang ia inginkan selalu ada. Hal itu membuatnya tidak peduli pada hal lain. Ia hanya mempedulikan apa yang ia inginkan, seperti kasih sayang dari ayahnya, para penjaga yang selalu ada di sisinya. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau kerajaan.

Raja Hiashi selalu berkata pada Hinata, "Hinata, di saat kamu dewasa nanti, pilihlah seseorang yang mampu memimpi negeri ini. Karena siapapun pasanganmu, ia akan menjadi penerus kerajaan kita, pemimpin yang baru."

Hinata sadar itu ialah takdir yang sudah terikat padanya sejak lahir. Ia ialah seorang putri dan anak satu-satunya Raja dari kerajaan Konoha. Ia takkan bisa lepas dari takdir bahwa ia ialah penentu siapa Raja kerajaan Konoha berikutnya yang akan menggantikan posisi Raja Hiashi kelak.

"Tuan Putri," panggil Orochimaru membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata mengangkatkan kepalanya menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Pernahkan anda memikirkan masa depan kerajaan ini?" tanya Orochimaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata bingung mendengar pertanyaan itu. Well, pertanyaan itu sudah pernah ditanyakan Raja Hiashi padanya, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia ditanyakan pertanyaan yang sama oleh orang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Apakah harus ia jawab? Bukannya ia curiga terhadap lawan bicaranya, tapi pertanyaan itu sedikit menyangkut privasi. Bagaimanapun ia baru beranjak 17 tahun, ia memang pernah memikirkan pertanyaan tersebut, tapi ia masih belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Haruskah ia menceritakan beban pikirannya pada seseorang yang baru ia temui pertama kali?

"Aku masih se―"

"Hinata-sama, apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini?" sahut Naruto memotong pembicaraan Hinata. Ia melirik siapa lawan bicara Hinata.

"Oh, lama tidak berjumpa, Orochimaru-san!" salamnya pada Orochimaru sambil menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda gagah yang kuat." kata Orochimaru.

"Hahahaha, anda bisa saja," kata Naruto sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas karena baru saja dipuji gagah dan kuat. Hinata yang melihat tingkat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan menjijikan. 'Apa ini pertama kalinya ia dipuji?'

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan Orochimaru.

"Hanya salam. Ini pertemuan pertama saya dengan Putri kerajaan. Sesuai perkataan orang, tuan putri ialah seorang yang anggun dan bertata krama baik. Bisa bertemu tuan putri adalah sebuah kebanggaan bagi saya," kata Orochimaru sambil menundukkan kepalanya kepada Hinata.

"Jangan sungkan, senang bertemu dengan anda, Orochimaru-san." kata Hinata dengan sedikit salah tingkah. 'Aku dibilang anggun dan bertata krama baik? Senangnya.. '

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Orochimaru-san. Tuan putri sedang dipanggil raja," kata Naruto kepada Orochimaru.

"Oh, silahkan. Sampai berjumpa, Naruto-kun, Hinata-sama," kata Orochimaru dengan santai sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan menuju kerajaan bagian dalam untuk mencari Raja Hiashi. Ruangan kerja Raja Hiashi terletak cukup jauh dari halaman. Ruang kerjanya terletak di lantai 3 pada gedung inti yang berada di pusat kerajaan. Letaknya jauh dari ruangan Hinata yang berada di gedung barat. Oleh sebab itu, Hinata jarang sekali mengunjungi ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Hati-hati terhadap orang itu, tuan putri," kata Naruto kepada Hinata tanpa menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya.

Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Um? Maksudmu Orochimaru-san?"

"Ini hanya firasatku. Tapi aku tidak menyukai orang itu. Sejak dulu, pikirannya tidak bisa ditebak. Dia tidak mungkin datang ke kerajaan tanpa maksud apa-apa," kata Naruto pelan memastikan hanya Hinata yang bisa mendengar ucapannya.

Hinata tercengang melihat tingkah Naruto. Naruto berbicara tanpa menatap Hinata, tapi Hinata sadar akan tatapan dan aura serius yang diberikan Naruto. 'Ini Naruto-kun yang tadi cengar-cengir hanya karena dipuji, kan?'

"Tapi ia bilang ia adalah pengawal Sasuke-san," gumam Hinata pelan agar tidak didengar orang lain.

"Aku tau, aku juga kaget saat Sasuke memberitahuku hal itu. Tapi, si teme bodoh itu tidak memberitahuku lebih lanjut. Intinya, berhati-hatilah. Jaga ucapanmu, jangan sampai ia menarik info apapun. Kalau bisa, hindarilah dia. Aku akan menyelidiki tujuan kedatangannya." kata Naruto masih dengan tatapan serius.

"Baik, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata mengiyakan perkataan Naruto. Jarang-jarang Naruto serius begitu.

"Kalau begitu, kau duluan saja, aku lupa memberi makan kuda. Bye!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Hinata lalu langsung berlari ke arah halaman dan menghilang.

"O-oh, bye!" kata Hinata. 'Cepat sekali larinya.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan 10 menit, Hinata akhirnya sampai di ruangan kerja Raja Hiashi. Hinata lalu masuk ke ruangan ayahnya. "Ayah, aku masuk."

"Oh, Hinata. Ada apa?" Raja Hiashi sedang duduk di kursi sembari mengecek beberapa gulungan berisi data kerajaan dan data hasil panen musim ini. 'Ayah ialah pemimpin yang giat,' batin Hinata.

"Maaf mengganggumu, ayah. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" kata Hinata sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja ayahnya.

"Hmm?" gumam Raja Hiashi bingung. Ia meletakkan gulungan yang tadinya sedang ia baca dan menatap Hinata dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Hm?" Hinata ikut bergumam.

"Aku tidak ingat ada memanggilmu," kata Raja Hiashi sambil tertawa pelan.

"Eh? Tapi, ka-kata Naruto―" Hinata menghentikan perkataannya, memutarkan kepalanya, mendadak ia mengerti apa yang terjadi. Raja Hiashi yang memikirkan hal yang sama hanya tertawa pelan.

"NARUTO BAKAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue .._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

rachel's note:

Hai, aku rachel. Ini pertama kalinya aku post story di fanfiction , tapi _well_ aku udah jadi reader website ini _for years and_ aku pengen nyoba bikin story hehe. Alur story **"A Choosen Princess"** ini terinspirasi dari manga/anime berjudul Akatsuki no Yona. Emang ada beberapa bagian story yang mirip, tapi alur selanjutnya aku rombak habis-habisan kok. Buat yang belum nyobain manga/anime, boleh dicoba. 5 stars dari aku, _recommended_ banget!

 _And yeah_ , aku perlu _feedback_ dari kalian tentang episode 1 ini. Kalau _feedbacks_ -nya pada oke, cerita ini bakal aku lanjutin. Kalau sebaliknya, _i'll think twice_.

 _So, that's all from me. Don't forget to give me your opinion by reviewing! I'll do my best! Thank you!_


End file.
